1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe insole capable of being placed inside a shoe, and more particularly, to an impact absorbing and shock dispersing shoe insole which can meet the requirements of ergonomics and help the wearer to walk at a normal pace.
2. The Prior Arts
During walking, each foot bears the force equivalent to 0.8-1.2 times of the body weight, and the force will directly impact on the foot sole, knee and spine. Thus, a pad is often provided for absorbing the impact. Otherwise, many foot-related problems may occur in a long term period.
A conventional plane leather-made shoe insole only provides cushioning function, which does not provide the shock and impact absorbing function. U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,126 discloses a gel shoe insole capable of being placed inside a shoe for improving the defect of the conventional plane insoles. Such a gel insole takes advantages of elastic property and softness of plastic material (e.g. silicone gel) for absorbing shocks and impacts during walking, so as to get foot protection and comfort. The reason why the gel insoles are so popular is that they can be fabricated thin enough to be placed inside the shoes. For providing comfortable feeling to wear, a fabric capable of absorbing moisture and breathing air is often disposed on the top surface of the gel shoe insole.
However, because the gel shoe insole has a damping effect, the wearer needs to make more strenuous efforts to walk, and thereby he/she easily get muscle fatigue. Moreover, the gel insole is too soft and doesn't provide enough elasticity, and thus the impact resistance is relatively low.
The inner edge of the mid foot section of the foot has a recessed arc-shaped area. When the foot is landed, there is a height difference between the foot arch and the shoe insole. The conventional shoe insole does not provide appropriate structure for supporting the foot arch portion. Thus, the wearer who wears the shoes with the conventional shoe insoles is more likely to feel fatigue during walking.
In addition, the rear heel section of the conventional shoe insole has a flat shape which cannot provide support for the inner and outer arc areas of feet so that the wearer who wears the shoes with the such shoe insoles will feel fatigue during walking.